Forever Adored
by gadwow8
Summary: Modern AU. When Zelda manages to pay for Link's education, he attends her school and meets some new strange friends. But when he falls for his complete opposite, everything seems to change. I suck at summaries. Atory is better than what this sum. says:/
1. Prologue

**Um, hi people of Earth, or boxes. This is my first publish fanfiction... I have writen stories before, just not published ones, so sorry if this is BS. So, ya, meh luvs yaoi you can say. Meh luvs it very muchy! So I made a DLxL fic. Enjoys! Also, no lufly stuff in here... :( This is just the prologue.**

**Forever Adored**

**Prologue**

"The boy's lounge is in the left wing, the girl's on the right. The cafeteria, gym, and auditorium are in the central area. The main office is right by the front doors, as you have already noticed. The student dorms are down the road, as you have already seen. Oh, and there are several houses already up, too, for students. One of the newest things here."

Link blinked at the dirty blonde haired girl in front of him. He couldn't remember if Zelda _always _ranted like this. Was she ever going to stop? Link began listening once more but noticed Zelda staring blankly at him. "What? What did I do?"

She groaned. "You haven't been listening, have you? I asked what house you were staying in. There are six people a house. Usually three boys and three girls. What house are you in?"

"Wait, so they mix boys and girls?"

"Only for houses, now are you going to answer my question?"

"Uh, yeah. The address is 314. Why is there no street name, though?"

"Because all of the houses are on the same street. Genius."

"Well excuse me, Princess," he grumbled.

Zelda rolled her eyes. "You're lucky I even got you into this school." She lifted up one of Link's bags. "Come on."

He nodded and grabbed the rest of his luggage. He began to follow her from the school buildings office and outside. She led him down the road to the houses. Link began to think about what Zelda had said to him. Although she was being playful when she said that he was lucky for her getting him into the school, Hyrule Academy, she was right. If he wasn't her childhood friend, he wouldn't be here. It was a relief to get from his old school. Link and Zelda both called it 'Living Hell'. A suitable name for it, in truth.

A car flew by them when they approached the road. Zelda sprinted across like a child. But on the other side, she continued running. "Come on!" she called over her shoulder.

Link groaned and tightened his grips on the bags. "Zelda, slow down!" He groaned when she didn't stop and took off after her.

They passed many dorms until they reached the houses. Zelda flung open the door to one and dropped Link's bags with a thud. Link came in a few seconds after her, panting. He dropped the bags at his feet and bent over. His hands rested on his knees and he gasped for breath. Zelda laughed and shook her head.

"A little run didn't tire you out did it?" she teased. She grabbed Link's phone from his pocket and began looking curiously through it. "What have we here?"

"Hey!" Link leapt at her. The fought for the item until Link pushed her onto a couch in a room that appeared to be a living room. She hugged it to her chest and Link tried to pry her hands away. "Give it." Zelda shook her head and flipped onto her back. Link stood above her and was about to try and get it again when a voice came from behind them.

"Well, well. What have we here?"

Link and Zelda's eyes widened, and finally they noticed the position they were in. Zelda was laying on her back and Link was above her. They blushed and Link jumped away. He put out his hand to get his phone and she finally gave it to him.

Link looked up at the voice and saw… himself? "Dark," he growled.

The shadow grinned. "'Ello! Hey, Zel, is he gunna be our sixth person?"

"Of course!"

Link stared at the shadow and his childhood friend. "Huh? But I thought-"

"What did you fill his mind with?" asked Dark as he jumped onto the couch. "Didn't she tell you that she got me in too?"

"Great…" Link murmured. "Who are the other three then? Did you get them in as well?"

"No," answered Zelda. "They were already accepted. It was only you and Dark who weren't."

"Nice way to make us feel accepted," Dark growled. "But, Linky, if you must know, I will tell you who one of the roommates are. Zelda will tell you another, and you must find the other one by yourself." He glanced around the room. "Is she here?" he whispered to Zelda.

"No, but-"

"The one who I'll tell you is the sea-bitch." He grinned and then frowned when he noticed one of the roommates running at him.

"Don't. Call. Me. That!" she yelled. She grabbed a pillow and sent it flying at Dark's head. "Bastard!"

"Liar!" Dark shouted to Zelda as he dodged the other female's attacks.

"I didn't finish talking." Zelda waved a hand in annoyance. "And stop it, both of you. Hello? Hey!" She put herself in-between the two quarrelers and turned the girl to Link. "Say hello."

The girl's eyes widened happily. She ran over to hug him and wound her arms around his neck. "Link! I missed you!"

Link stood there, gasping for breath. He still didn't even know who the girl was. But when he got her off of him, Link's eyes widened. "Tetra?" Yes, it had to be her. Same blue-eyes, same blonde hair pulled up. She wore loose fitting shorts with a sash and a purple tee-shirt with a red vest over it. He grinned and the girl scowled.

"Idiot," the pirate growled.

"Aww…" Dark said. "How-" His words were cut off when Tetra ran towards him and gave a solid punch in the gut. Dark let out a gasp and staggered backwards into the wall. He grabbed a… floor lamp? and lunged at her. He lashed downwards and Tetra caught it with her hands. She let it go suddenly and jumped to the side. Taking the chance, she brought her leg around and hit him, once again, in the stomach.

Link watched the pirate and shadow fight. Zelda walked over to him and shook her head. "Do they… always do this?" he asked her.

"Of course."

"Should we try to stop them?"

"Nope. They will eventually stop."

Link nodded slowly at his friend and backed away slowly to a chair into the corner of the room. He sat down and Zelda sat cross legged on the armrest. Together they watched Tetra and Dark continue to fight.

"Stop moving, sea-bitch!" Dark shouted to Tetra.

"Why would I do a damn?"

Link jumped in his seat when he head a large crash. Zelda sprang upwards with a frown on her face. "What did you break?" she asked angrily.

There was silence for a few moments but then Tetra and Dark answered in chorus, "Nothing…" Footsteps could be heard running up stairs and Zelda let out a groan. "Sorry!" they called down.

When Zelda was in another room, Link was alone. He looked around at his new home and leaned back. A TV hung on the wall in the middle of the living room with a large couch parallel to it. Two chairs and a table were in the corner, one in which Link was sitting. He stood and walked over to the TV. Gaming systems, games, movies, and remotes rested below it. He jumped up again when another loud crash came from upstairs. Zelda's annoyed voice could be heard.

He ran over to a staircase that was down the hall and looked up the stairs where Tetra stood angrily. Zelda was already up there holding her down. Dark's angry yells could be heard. But someone had to be holding him back as well for he didn't attack Tetra. Link walked up the stairs and stood next to Zelda and Tetra. "What-"

Tetra's angry glare stopped him.

"Put me down! Ya damn cross-dresser!" Dark yelled. "Don't think I forgot-" He let out a small yelp of surprise when he came flying down the hall. Tetra, Zelda, and Link stared at the shadow who sat awkwardly on the ground. "Ow…" he moaned. Slowly bringing himself off the ground he began to flicker, apparently trying to become a shadow once more. Just as he was to disappear through the floor, Zelda managed to use one of her magic attacks to stop him. "Fuck!" he cried out when he was zapped with Din's Fire. He looked angrily at Zelda. "What was that for?!"

"I thought you agreed not to do that in the house!"

Dark crossed his arms across his chest. "Yes mother." He snarled at Tetra who was laughing quietly at him. "Sea-bitch!" Dark tried grabbing hold of her but he was caught first by the 'cross-dresser', Sheik. He folded his arms as the warrior yanked him in the air.

"Will you stop it already? Both of you?" Sheik asked. His voice was muffled by the cowl he wore over a blue tight fitting shirt and a pair of jeans. His red eyes looked up to see Link standing beside Zelda and nodded to him. "Well, Zelda invited you too?"

"No fuck she did."

Sheik rolled his eyes. Or eye, for the other was concealed by his hair. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't drop you down these stairs."

"Because Tetra wants to do it," Dark answered bluntly. He managed to squirm out of the warriors grasp and ran into a room, slamming the door behind him.

"Is that his room?" Link asked his other three new roommates.

Tetra snorted. "No. That's the bathroom."

Link blinked at her. "Bathroom?"

"He stores food in there," Sheik answered simply as if it happened all the time. He walked past Link and headed downstairs.

Link raised his eyebrows. Zelda shook her head. "Come on. You must be hungry." She grabbed his hand and led him down the stairs. Tetra slid down on the railing behind them, giving Link her trademark wink as she passed by.

"So, Link, our bedrooms are downstairs," began Sheik, "while the girls' are upstairs. Come on, I'll help you bring your things down." He slung one of Link's green suitcases over his shoulder and disappeared through a doorway.

"I'll help too… I've nothin' better to do," Tetra said with a sigh. She grabbed one of the remaining bags and followed after Sheik. "Zelda, ca'you make something to eat?" Tetra asked as she walked past Zelda.

Zelda looked at Link and smiled. "You should hurry up."

Link nodded and grabbed the other bags. He ran down the hall to a staircase where Tetra and Sheik's voices could be heard from. He walked down the stairs to see a large room. Three beds were lined near the far wall, one black, one blue, and one green; another television was opposite the beds with a second door beside it. Link dropped the bags near the green bed, presumably his, and walked over to where Tetra and Sheik stood by a box.

"This arrived just this morning. For you," Sheik said.

Tetra nodded. "It was surely heavy… Me and Sheik-"

"Sheik and I," the warrior corrected.

"Shut up," Tetra snapped. "Me and Sheik were the only two that were actually willing to carry it down here. Zelda is… well… Zelda. And Dark is just plain lazy, end of story. So we brought it down here."

"Thank you, Tet, for telling me all this nonessential info," Link said with a roll of his eyes.

The pirate stuck her tongue out and headed back toward the stairs. "I am going to see what Zelda is going to make."

Once she was gone, Link raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to need a knife-"

"Here," said Sheik, handing out a dagger to him.

"Do you… carry weapons with you _everywhere?_" Link asked, slightly surprised.

"You never know when you may need one. Now just open the damn box, Link." Sheik's fist clenched around the dagger and he threw it into the side of the box. "Open it please…"

"Someone's a bit impatient," Link said with a roll of his eyes. "Why's that?"

"'Cause Sheik is overly pissed that you didn't come until sophomore year, duh!" shouted Dark, appearing beside them. "And because he had to use just a wee bit of effort to carry the box down here." Dark stood on his toes to be as tall as Sheik and pinched his cheek roughly. "What do you think is in there? I hope there are strippers… Yeah, strippers are cool," he said, beginning to send thoughtful near the end. "Fuck, Link! Open it already!" Dark grabbed his lighter side's shoulders and began shaking him. "I want to see the-"

Sheik grabbed Dark and threw him into the bed. He attacked him but the shadow dodged easily.

"Help me! Rape!"

While Sheik continued to attack the shadow who claimed he was being raped, Link ripped the dagger down the side of the box to have packaging peanuts flow out of it. He could have sworn he heard Dark say, "Look at the white poo!" As he dug deeper, he came across his sword, shield, and all of his other weapons. "Hey, Dark! If you don't shut up I'll use… this!" he said, pulling out his clawshot.

"Ooh! Just to latch onto me! I'll come to you anyways!" Dark jumped up from where he lay sprawled on the ground and tackled Link. He pinned his twin to the ground and sat triumphantly atop him. "I hope you like this position, cause-"

"Dark!" yelled Sheik. The warrior launched himself at the shadow and landed on him, with Link still squirming underneath him.

"Wow…" said a voice from the doorway.

Dark and Sheik turned to see Tetra standing with a bag of chips in her hand and staring with wide eyes at them. Link picked his head off the ground and gave a weak smile. "Uh, hey, Tetra… we were just-"

"No. Just no. I can't believe Dark persuaded you two into a threesome!"

"What!" Sheik and Link yelled. Dark, instead of being angered by Tetra's comments, was amused and was trying hard to suppress his laughs.

"Listen, Dark tackled Link, I tackled Dark, and we ended up on the floor."

"At least you still have your clothes on," Tetra muttered.

"Well, if you don't want us to, then I suppose we will just have to attend to your needs." Dark's hands moved down to his pants and began to undo his belt.

"Keep your clothes on!" Link shouted as he threw the shadow off of him.

Dark rolled into the wall and crossed his arms across his chest. "Fine then."

"Tetra, what are you even down here for?" asked Sheik, standing up and walking over to his bed.

"Um… Oh, Zelda is done cooking. So hurry upstairs." Tetra turned and raced up the stairs, her blonde hair trailing behind her.

The three boys stood in silence until Dark's laughs burst out into the open. Sheik and Link exchanged glances and Sheik rolled his eyes. Tears were beginning to form in the corner of Dark's eyes as he continued to laugh.

"What?" Link asked him.

"Sheik is a faggot!"

"Excuse me!"

Dark jumped up and placed his hands on his hips in a mocking fashion. "You looove her!" he said with a laugh. "But you won't admit it!" He ran up the stairs before Sheik could attack him once more, his laughs echoing through the halls.

Link turned to Sheik and raised an eyebrow expectantly.

The warrior returned the look with a blank one. Eventually, he asked, "What?"

"_Do _you love Tetra?"

Sheik began to blush and he was thankful that his cowl remained on his face. "I-I don't _love _her… but I s'pose you can say I _like _her."

"What, has it been two years now you've both been living together? Ask her out, dammit! I'm surprised nothing has happened yet." Link smirked to himself and turned away. Sheik's eyes began to pierce his skin the longer their eye contact was broken.

"In what terms do you mean 'nothing has happened yet'? The normal terms, or… Dark's terms?"

Link jumped off the bed and headed up the stairs, calling, "Dark's terms!" over his shoulder.

Sheik followed Link into the kitchen to see Zelda shielding a laughing Link from Sheik. At the table sat Tetra and Dark, looking as though they were having a stare down. Tetra reached for a spoon, and Dark mimicked her movements. Instead of snapping at him, her glare hardened. Dark picked up a piece of what looked like macaroni from his plate and flung it at a surprised Tetra who batted it away. Afterwards, they continued glaring at each other.

Sheik had paused from attacking Link and was watching the two at the table. Zelda and Link were as well. They stood there in confusion until the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" both Dark and Tetra cried. The launched themselves in the direction of the front door and their arguing was loudly heard from the kitchen.

"What were they doing?" Link asked, peeking up from behind Zelda.

"I… don't know," she confirmed. "Lets go see whose at the door." Zelda clapped her hands together and headed away, leaving Sheik and Link.

Sheik glared at Link who gave a weak smile. "Come on," he said in his muffled voice.

x.x.x.x

**Soo… I'm not telling who the new person is! Tahaa! Guess if you wish, but I'm not telling! Anyway, that was a prologue to my new story that is meant to be a luffy DL/L yaoi fic, so yes, the rating will go up once I get some chapters added. And that prologue was very unproductive! So, I shall leave thou in peace whilst thou press that funky button down there… Yay for sentence mashing!**


	2. Skippity Skip!

**I am back! Yay! You know why I picked 314 as Link's address? 'Cause 3.14159! PI!!! Actually, I like the food pie better… :/ So, meh little story is about to begin here, do not worry! Although this chapter won't have as much DLxL as I would like, it does begin to hint at it. ^.^ Anyways, I had this chapter and the next one written out, but then my sister ripped it in half! So I had to write it ALL over. But I think it turned out better than before. And this chapter has lots of Dark's swearing and idoicy :P So, with that said, enjoy~!**

**Chapter 1: Skippity Skip!**

x.x.x.x

Link lay on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He was lucky Sheik didn't kill him from before… Hell, he was lucky Sheik didn't even bother attacking him. Link smiled softly. The new roomie seemed nice. In her odd, dark way. She wasn't goth, she just seemed… indifferent and shady. Yeah, that was it. And her name: wasn't it like Mindy, no. Mida? Minda? Minda… close… Yes, Midna!

"Shut up, Dark!" Sheik growled from his bed. He twisted and faced the shadow who was letting out overly loud snores from his own bed.

Dark let out another snore and laughed. "If you don't like it, go fuck Tetra."

"Excuse me!" Sheik asked angrily.

Instead of replying, Dark gave a fake snore. "Fucky, fucky, Sheiky, fucky, Tetra… y? Ah come on, why does Tetra's name have to end with a consonant."

"Dark, you mean vowel," Link said.

"You know what I noticed Link? You call Tetra Tet, and Tet sounds like tit."

"Will you shut up!?" Sheik said in annoyance.

"Dark, if Sheik _does _fuck Tetra then whose room are they going in?"

"Not ours! Where will we sleep?"

"Well, if they go in the girl's room then-"

"We can have an orgy!"

"What the heck, Dark!?"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Sheik. "I WILL PERSONALLY-"

"What in the name of the Goddesses is going on?" asked Zelda, swinging open the door to the boys' room.

"Well, you see Princess," Dark began. "Sheik is going to-" He let out a yelp of surprise when the warrior sprang at him, knocking the shadow off his bed. "Help me! He's raping me! Again!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Tetra asked angrily as she stormed in the room only to see Dark and Sheik wrestling on the ground. "STOP IT!"

Dark and Sheik continued wrestling and Link just sank down into his bed. He peered through his covers when Midna walked in, a dark look upon her face. She walked over to where Dark and Sheik rolled around on the ground and pointed down at them. A small purple flame grew at her fingers and shot out, hitting its mark dead-on. Dark let out a small cry of pain and Sheik let out a hiss.

"Honestly, if you _are _going to make love on the floor, do it quieter." Midna turned and walked out of the room, leaving silence in her wake.

Tetra and Zelda nodded before slamming the door behind them.

Dark climbed back into his bed and pulled his cover over his face. "Damn, she hurts…"

"Good. Night," Sheik said, still engulfed in anger. His words, then, were the final words of that night.

x.x.x.x

"Welcome to Hyrule Academy where we put our student's education first," said a woman with the appearance of thirteen year old. "As you know, this school is high-class and we have no tolerance for ne'er-do-wells. So we suggest that you do your best."

Link sat in his desk, ignoring the constant pokes that came from Dark behind him. His head hurt from the large argument that just happened to occur and two in the morning. After that, Link came nowhere close to falling back to sleep. He turned his head slightly when he received yet another poke from Dark and hissed, "What?"

"Is she our teacher?"

"I don't know… Just shut up and listen you ne'er-do-well." Dark frowned and flipped his lighter side off, ignoring the scoff from Tetra to the side of him. Link grabbed his finger and twisted it, causing the shadow to let out a small yelp of pain.

"Bastard…" he growled.

"The uniform fittings will be tomorrow during school. You should have already received a letter in the mail. I do not-"

"Fuck, we have to wear uniforms?" Dark asked.

"Yup, get used to it now 'cause it'll never change," said a voice from behind Dark.

The shadow turned around to see a girl sitting there. Her eyes were a teal color and her golden hair was pulled back with a silver ribbon. "Who are you?"

The girl smiled and waved a hand at him. "I'm Kali. But-"

"-you can just call her Tail," Tetra finished from her seat beside Dark.

The girl nodded. "So, you are new here, huh?" she asked Link. But he was still facing forward in his seat, listening to the teacher, so then question was left hanging in the air.

"Yeah… The ass in front of me is such a goody two shoes so he won't listen to you. For now at least. Ya hear me, Link?" Dark asked with a sharp prod to Link's head. "So, why are you called Tail?"

Tail exchanged a glance with Tetra and ignored Dark's comment. "You'll like it here. All of the teachers insist on this school havin' the best education. But in truth, they don't teach you anything. So I-"

"Miss Terril, do you have something to share with the rest of the class?" asked the woman who looked like a child.

Tail looked up at her and shook her head. "No ma'am- I mean Mrs.!"

"So she _is_ the teacher!" Dark said quietly.

"No fuck…" Tetra muttered.

"Shut it, sea-bitch."

"Why should I?"

"Because-"

"Ahem!"

Dark and Tetra shot back to attention, their heads lowered in shame, or until Dark decided on making popping noises. Link turned around angrily and Tail let out a giggle. "Are you retarded!?" Link hissed to his twin.

"Excuse me!" the teacher said angrily. "Miss Terril and Mr. Dust, we may have not gotten off on the right foot last year, but please, this year can you, please, behave?" She turned around and began writing on the board. "Why do I always get the ne'er-do-wells?" she asked herself quietly.

Link raised an eyebrow and the shadow. "Did she just call you Mr. Dust?"

Dark nodded and puffed his chest out proudly. "Well, I can't have all the little kiddies callin' me Dark Link, now can I? So I go by Charles Dust!"

Link and Tetra stared blankly at him and Tail just coughed. "Why couldn't you pick anything better than _that_?" Tetra asked.

"Hey, well at least Linky-poo here shares the last name when we're at school!"

"What?" Link hissed.

"We look like twins don't we?"

Link blinked. "Well, yeah, but, we're nothing alike, attitude wise-"

"Twins don't have to act the same genius. We still look alike. And actually, we are the same," he said with a smirk. Dark leaned on his desk, his eyes searching Link. "I am just the more outgoing version of you. You, my friend, are quieter. But we do think the same things, no matter what you say! I say what I think out loud though whereas you just keep your thoughts to yourself."

"Wow," Tail muttered. "You just used words with more than one syllable…"

"I know-wait! Shut up, stupid."

Dark jumped up when the bell rang. "Lunch time~" he sang, running out of the room and half scaring the teacher to death.

Tail looked up at the clock and stood up. "Well, the first day is certainly going by fast. Come on."

Link grabbed his bag and followed the shadow, Tail, and Tetra out of the room with all of the other classmates following behind. He glanced back at the teacher who was sitting in her chair with a surprised and frightened look on her face. Ah, whatever, if she didn't die after a year of already having Dark, she wouldn't now.

So far, Hyrule Academy was a good school, but then again, it was expensive, thus, all of the rich people were able to afford it. Link felt somewhat guilty for having Zelda pay large amounts of money for their education, but she constantly reassured him that it was nothing. Dark, on the other hand, did not even think about the money. Of course, he would enjoy having some, but to him, free is free. Take it if you can. In his beliefs only though.

The only downside to the school was the uniforms that they would receive later on.

Link followed his twin down the hallway, dodging two people who were sprinting down the hall. He opened a large door with his foot and strode in happily, expecting all of the other students to look at him in his glory. Link began to chuckle as students walked nonchalantly past him, ignoring Dark's pose. Dark folded his arms angrily and sulked over to a table where Tetra and some others were sitting in the far corner of the room that was supposed to be the cafeteria. He grinned to himself. Had Tetra sprinted to the room to beat Dark?

_Damn, this is like a five star restaurant, _Link thought to himself as he watched the many chefs behind a half wall. He headed over to the table Dark was at. Taking a seat beside him, Link looked at a redheaded girl arm wrestling with Tetra. Beside the pirate was Sheik, watching lazily as he pushed around a piece of chicken on his plate with a fork. Dark began cheering loudly, causing Link to almost fall out of his seat.

"Go Malon! Knock her fuckin' arm, or hand, or whatever you arm-wrestle with to the table once and for all." He jumped up suddenly and took off his jacket, waving it madly in the air. Both Tetra and the Malon girl stopped to look up at him and Sheik yanked him down to his seat. "Ow…" he complained.

"Do you _want _to get kicked out of this school?" Tetra asked him angrily. "Wait… Dark, do that again!"

"Why?" he question, not understanding what Tetra meant. After awhile, his eyes narrowed and he flipped her off.

Tetra rolled her eyes and Malon giggled. Malon looked over at Link and smiled. "You must be Link then. Zelda told me that they were receiving a new roommate. Well, it is nice to meet you." She held out a hand and Link shook it.

"Malon!" said a voice from behind them. Turning around, Link saw Tail running toward them. She skidded to a stop before the table and smiled. "Mrs. Jaycee is giving the project grades out and she told me to tell everyone."

"Thanks," Malon said with a mouthful of food.

"Chew with your mouth closed," Sheik scolded.

"Yes mother…"

The girl looked at Link and tipped her head to the side like a confused dog. "You're really slow at getting to lunch," she said. Her gaze switched over to Dark who was trying to balance a pencil on his nose. "Why?" she asked.

"'Cause I can."

"And how may I ask did you get into this school? I forgot to ask in History," Tail asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Dark grinned madly and stood up. He was taller than Tail, but the girl didn't move an inch. ""Cause Zelda got me in," he said softly, his face now inches away from hers.

Tail frowned and kicked him in the shin. Hard. Dark let out a cry of pain and he hopped back over to his seat, flipping Tail off along the way. "You really aren't intimidating, y'know," Tail purred with a pleased expression on her face.

"I'm going to call you Devil from now on," he growled.

"Please," Tetra scoffed, "you're more the devil than she is."

"Agreed!" Malon called with a raise of her hand. She looked over at Sheik and Link expectantly, waiting for them to answer as well.

Sheik glanced at Link who shrugged. "Agreed," they said in chorus.

"Shut up, fuckers!" Dark said angrily. He looked around madly and grabbed the first item he came in contact with. "I will use this…" -he looked to the item in his hand-, "spoon… to destroy you all with my army of kitties, dammit!"

Everyone stared blankly at Dark, their expressions unreadable until Tail asked, "You have a cat?"

"Hello everyone," Zelda said, walking up to them. She looked curiously at the group staring at Dark and Tail. "What happened?" she groaned.

"I just said that I was going to use my spoon to destroy them along with my army of kitties. That was it!"

Zelda blinked and slowly took the seat beside Link. "Okay then…" She shook her head and turned to face Link. "Is everything fine so far?"

"Well, if you consider 'fine' having a five-year old looking teacher for homeroom and history, having Dark say he's going to destroy us with a spoon, and Tail being completely oblivious to his stupidity, then yeah, sure. Just is this really a _school?_ It's more like a hotel…"

"You'll get used to it. And don't worry! Mrs. Hicks, Mrs. Carr, and Mr. McAndrew are better than Mrs. Gole."

Link looked surprised at Tail who had taken the last empty seat. "H-how do you know my teachers?"

"Because I'm your stalker, duh." She giggled when Link gave her a blank look and shook her head. "I'm joking, geez. I know 'cause I was put in charge of the newbie schedules. Don't ask me why, 'cause I just was."

"Dark," Malon wailed. "That's disgusting!" Everyone looked over to see Dark mixing his foods together in front of Malon whose lip was curled in disgust. She pinched her eyes together when Dark raised a cup of who-knows-what to his mouth and was about to pour it down.

Sheik grabbed Dark's wrist before he could do anything with the concoction and took the cup from him. He threw it into a garbage can next to him and Dark stood up, beginning to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Link asked him.

The shadow paused and turned around. "To the bathroom, why? If you're going to miss me that badly, then why don't you just come with me?" Dark asked with a grin plastered onto his face.

Link scowled at his twin who actually began to skip away. Behind him he could hear Tail and Malon giggling. He looked at them and frowned. Tail smiled and exchanged a glance with Zelda who was shaking her head. "Link," she asked, "are you gay?"

"What?!" he asked in surprise, almost falling out of his seat.

"Or would you consider that incest?" Tetra asked with her trademark wink.

Even Sheik began to chuckle at Tail's question.

"I'm not gay! Where do you get this from?"

"Well… you never know," Malon said with a grin.

"Great day," he muttered under his breath.

"Come on, Link, it's not that bad," Zelda said, trying to cheer her supposedly gay friend up.

"If anyone else besides you five calls me gay, I will kill you all."

"That's not very nice~" Malon sang. "And Tail _was _right. You really need to learn how to take a joke."

The color drained from Link's cheeks when Malon said that. They were… only joking. "So…" he shifted uncomfortably in his seat and tried to ignore all five sets of eyes on him.

"What class do you have next?" Zelda asked, ridding the awkwardness between them.

"Eh, math…" Link said.

"Me too!" Tail said happily.

_Great, just great, _Link thought as he shrank down in his seat. The more he was around Tail, the more she seemed like a less perverted, but more hyper version of Dark Link. And that was not good. Maybe the perverted part was better… It did mean that people wouldn't have to constantly watch over him.

x.x.x.x

"Skip, skip, skippity, skip," Dark said under his breath as he -guess!?- skipped down the hall to the bathroom. Rounding the corner, he ran into a wall. Or what he thought was a wall until it grabbed him and pulled him off the ground. Dark tipped his head to the side as he looked at the person before him. He gaped and squirming.

"What?" asked a deep voice.

Dark looked up and pulled his collar away from his neck. "Well, eh… hey Ganon… um, you see-" His voice stopped when a large hand squeezed his neck.

"You owe me from last year, bastard," the voice hissed.

_Damn, where are the midget teachers when you need them!? _Dark thought angrily. "I thought I paid you back…"

"In dirt, yeah." Ganon raised Dark in the air. "You humiliated me, so this year, let me humiliate you-"

"Don't waste your time on shit like that," said a monotonous voice from behind Ganon and Dark.

"Who are you to tell me what to do!?" Ganon turned to see a shorter boy with long purple hair and red eyes. He looked at Ganon calmly with an unreadable expression etched into his face. "Answer me!"

"You should plan for revenge. Don't just attack aimlessly. It's meaningless." He shoved his hands in his jean pockets and blinked.

Ganon grunted before dropping Dark to the ground, gasping for air. The 'wall' -as Dark called him- stormed away, pushing past the purple boy.

"Thanks, Vaati!" Dark said happily. He pushed himself off the ground squeezed the emotionless boy to his chest. "Damn, you're short."

"Shut it," he hissed, trying to push himself away. "Can't believe you made it here… Again."

"Of course I did, shorty!"

"I said don't call me that!"

"Shorty, shorty, Mr. McShorty!" Dark sang. Vaati's eye twitched in anger and he leapt towards Dark. "Ah! The midget is after me!" he yelled as he ran back to the cafeteria. He burst through the doors, receiving looks from the other students, and sprinted to his table, latching onto a surprised Link. "He's after me! He's after me, I tell ya'!" he yelled into Link's face. He grabbed his twin's face and shook his head back and forth.

"Get off me, Dark!"

Dark stopped suddenly and looked over his shoulder to see Vaati standing at the entrance to the cafeteria. He stuck out his tongue and the midget flipped him off. "Thank the Goddesses I have lunch and he doesn't…" he said with a sigh of relief when Vaati left. He sunk down onto Link's lap and stretched.

Across the table, Malon, Tail, Tetra, and Sheik had large grins plastered to their faces. Zelda shook her head and did her best to keep her own smile back.

Link, still unsure of the situation, sat there with the lump called Dark on his lap. When he came back to his senses, he through the shadow off his lap and onto a heap on the ground.

Dark rolled around and rubbed his rump. "Ow…" he groaned. "Hey, what are you all smiling at?" he asked the other five.

Malon and Tail let out a laugh and Link bashed his head in embarrassment of the table.

x.x.x.x

**Whee~!! I'm going to start having more yaoi, yay! =D And soryy I haven't updated quickly... :'( Forgive me! so, watcha' think so far? Hmm? DL/L yaoiness begins now! Review please! **


End file.
